Human (species)
Humans are a resilient species native to the human plane. They are the most common and populated species and many live in the city of Nora. A minority of humans are hunters. History Habitat Humans are known to adapt and thrive to varying climates and biospheres, using their skill with tools and technology to make their surroundings useful and accommodating to them. This skill and ability to adapt varies depending on how technologically advanced they are. Cities like Nora City are the most advanced, the city itself almost purely urban and industrialized and holding tall skyscraper buildings, well-planned and constructed roads and bridges, and hundred and thousands of homes. There are other cities who have achieved a similar level of advancement to Nora City, but the human cities are scattered far apart across the land to make it harder for demons to truly 'conquer' the humans. Acting very much like individual city-states, these cities have their own governments and rules, and trade with their fellow cities for resources and tools. Lumist is in particular one of the more famed, yet less technologically-inclined strongholds, able to fend off demons on its own with its sheer magical might and strong defenses. Biology Appearance Life cycle Out of all the sapient 'humanoid' creatures inhabiting the human plane, the humans are the shortest lived, their lifespan at its longest extending to only a few decades past the age of one hundred. Life expectation in Nora is yet even shorter, most people only living to the age of their sixties or seventies. The more magically enhanced humans, such as mages and the Eastern monks and priests, are able to extend their lives and their longevity for a little longer, yet there is a limit to what their abilities can do and it depends on their power. The longest-lived of the humans are the hunters, who are often classified as an almost separate species from humans. Due to the nature of their work and the magic they deal with, the hunters have 'evolved' to be stronger and more resilient than normal humans, often with faster regeneration depending on the 'strength' of their bloodline. Depending on the bloodline of a hunter, their lifespan is naturally longer than that of a 'human's', the oldest hunter, an Averill, known to live having reached an age of a few decades just past two centuries. The Averills are the longest-lived of the hunters, their aging process slowed down after maturity by their immense vitality, such that a fifty-year old man would most likely look to be merely around his early twenties at peak health, a sixty-year old would look to be in his thirties, and so on. Diet Humans are omnivores who would eat anything they can prepare through cooking, depending on their culture and what they deem as 'clean' to eat. They eat a variety of foods ranging from meat, poultry, seafood, to fruits, herbs, and vegetables. Of all the humanoid races they are the ones most often 'talented' in preparing their food to be the most appetizing, humans having perfected and developed cooking throughout the many thousands of years the race has been living on the human plane. Culture Languages Of all the species, the humans have had the most wealth of languages old and new, owing to the fact that many kingdoms and countries have appeared and disappeared throughout the millenia that brought its own contribution to culture and society. English, known more commonly as Common Noran in current times, is the most pervading and resilient language to withstand the test of time, even after the demon invasion having occurred a thousand years ago. It is the language that is most commonly used to speak among the Noran people, despite the cities and the towns often having their own more minor languages and slang. Lesser known in Nora are the old European and South American languages that have been passed down through families, a remnant of the humans' heritage to the fallen countries. The hunters are known to have studied Old English, Ancient Greek, Latin, and even Aramaic, since those languages are most often the ones powering and strengthening their verbal spells and the languages the old books and tomes they use are written in. Relationships Humans are the most commonly monogamous creatures, the concept of 'marriage' pervading through both the Western and Eastern cultures. The concept of relationships among the younger generations is usually understood as 'dating', with young couples often spending time with each other and, if the relationship continues to remain strong, marry. Among the hunters, the concept of 'dating' is becoming more and more prevalent with younger hunters, but the older traditions remain strong. Older and more prominent families often promise their children to each other in a betrothal, or once a young huntress comes of age, she is showed off to the younger sons of the different families as a potential bride. Courting begins once the parents and the huntress have settled on one suitor, though beforehand there are many propositions and offerings made depending on the huntress's standing and value. To the hunters, a 'strong bloodline' is what matters the most, the potential couple's children often desired to be more powerful from the unions. Religions Category:Species